My New Life
by ChibiAmeriko96
Summary: My first Story. A tale about a blonde farmer, her cousin, her farm and a certain prince... Suckish summary... Rated T for later Chapter 3 VERY SHORT
1. Chapter 1: My Beginning

MY FIRST STORY :D And it's Amir X Heroine/Gretel/Anita! My favorite couple in this game! There's not enough stories about them, but I'm gonna change that! :D Wish me Luck! No harsh critique, please ^^''

* * *

A young blonde girl sat on an abandoned bench. It seemed quiet enough. A huge contrast to the rest of the city. She looked around, not seeing any sign of the man she was waiting for. All she knew about him was he was tall and his name was Felix. No, she wasn't here for a _date._ Quite the contrary. Last week, she saw an ad for a farmer in Zephyr Town. She never heard of it, but farming sounded excellent to her. The animals, the gardening, and a close-knit village out in the open!

The blonde girl stared into space, dreaming about her new life. Maybe she would find a nice man, unlike the guys in the city, to start a family with. She always wanted a famil-...

_'WHOA! I should slow down... Farming's gonna need all my attention.'_ She thought, coming back to reality. Suddenly, she saw a man walking toward her. _'Oh... Is that Felix?'_

When he came over, he grinned widly. "You our new rancher?" She nodded eagerly.

"Great! Then, let's get you to Zephyr Town! It's just outside the city!" Nodding again, she picked up the small carry-on and followed Felix. She saw him hail a taxi when she heard her name.

"A-Anita! WAIT!" She turned, seeing her cousin, and probably the only close person she knew in the city, running towards her. Tears threatened to appear, but she couldn't let him ruin her dream by making her doubt her decision. Turning again, she hurried into the taxi and it sped off.

The brown haired boy with a blue hat slowed to a stop, at the old abandoned bench, just staring as his cousin's taxi turned the corner, out of sight.

* * *

Anita faked a smile for Felix everytime he asked a question. Soon enough, the taxi reached the edge of Zephyr town. The two got out, thanked the driver and walked to the entrance. Anita gasped and looked around at the bazaar area. Felix laughed loudly at her awed face.

"Ah! We're finally here! This is your new home, Zephyr Town!"

Grinning, she nodded. "It's amazing!"

"Oh, by the way... Anita, was it? When's your birthday?" The girl just gave him a confused look. Then, he added, "Everyone in this town knows each others birthday. It's only necessarity that we learned the birthday of our newest farmer!"

_'Farmer Anita... Yea, that sounds good.'_ With a small smile, she almostly sadly stated. "Winter 21st."

"The town's quite a sight at that time of year! Now, you've seen the site of our Bazaar! Once a week, the citizens of town set it up to attract visitors! Many things are sold and the customers always leave happy!"

Anita took another look around. As cool as it looked, the bazaar looked... some what deserted. Like it hadn't been touched in a while. She remained in her thoughts, until Felix spoke up again.

"Ahh, your face says it all... This bazaar used to be a much grander event. Now it's just a small market..."

Felix's face grew into a deep frown. Naturally unable to see other's upset, she put on her best determined face. "Felix! I want to open a shop in the bazaar! Maybe with my help, We can return its place to its former glory!" A surprised look appeared on Felix's face, but was quickly replaced by a grin. He chuckled loudly, while petting the girl's head. Fixing her hat, she smiled.

"Oh thank you, Anita. I'm sure we'll be able to become the best bazaar in the WORLD!"

"He he he... Let's start small. Like maybe Best Bazaar in the Region?" To that, Felix just nodded and led the new farmer to her new home.

* * *

Anita's POV

That day marked the rest of my life. I wouldn't change it for the world. Felix taught me how to grow my crops and I found all the shortcuts through twon. I made friends with everyone in town, but mostly with Kevin's family - who are now practically my own, and Stuart, Ethel and Daisy. I usually babysit Kevin when his parents are out, and he's so fun to catch bugs with. Daisy and the elder couple at the hotel acted like they knew me since forever when I met them. Daisy was quick to invite me to sleepovers and well.. helped me feel like a girl when I needed it!

My first bazaar was hard work, and I failed epicly! I didn't even make the 'Happiest Customers'. I was down, but I didn't give up! I eventually made it to 2nd place after my 8th bazaar. Dummy Lloyd beat me by 2000G. Ughh.. so close... Ah well!~

It's now Winter 4 and Kevin and Daisy keep asking me what I want for my birthday. I don't want anything at all really, but they keep bugging me.

Anyway, I have to finish my chores. I fed my 3 chickens, Nari, Soul and Alma. My sheep, Plati, was clipped and fed. Now my new calf, Mari. With a small chat and fodder in her bin, I walk out. I need a new plan for income. I can't let Lloyd beat me next time. I walked off of my land and stared at the waterfall. It was still beautiful, even when it was frozen. I broke whatever ores I saw, finding some common gems. When I looked up, I saw a glint on the cliff that was my shortcut to Felix's house. Interested, I jumped off the barrel and easily landed on the cliff. I walked toward the glint until I was right behind the mayor's house. I moved dust away until I found a silver coin. This could get a good price I guess. Somehow, I lost my footing and fell. I heard Felix yell my name and I shut my eyes.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! What will happen to Anita?

No worries, AmirXAnita fluff soon to come! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: A prince!

Well here's my second one~ Not my best T_T Amir comes in. No Anit and Amir fluff yet! I want to y'know slowly get them through friendship to being in love :D Maybe next chapter? and note plz. I don't have Amir YET in my game. (It's fall 21st. ALMOST!) so I kinda twisted his POV to my approval. He's not so princey in his thoughts :D Any one want to um tell me how he acts so I can improve his personality? Plz? It's bad now, but I'll get better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. I would make an epic anime about it if I did!

* * *

Anita fell to the ground with a yell. Her eyes still closed, she felt someone kneel beside her and sit her up. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Felix above her and a stranger beside him. She met his azure eyes and grew silent for a moment. Who was he? His dark skin and snow white hair was what she noticed next. He looked almost regal. His clothes were rather outlandish. She continued studying him until Felix touched her ankle. She let out a yelp in pain. Felix drew back and the stranger's eyes widened. It was then that Claire, her house being yards away from Felix's, peeped her head out of her door. Seeing the trio outside, she rushed out, Kevin following her.

"Anita! Are you okay?" Kevin yelled, worried for his 'big-sister'. Anita nodded slowly, a pained smile across her lips. "O-of course, Kev! No worries!" She tried to stand, to prove her point, but as soon as her injured ankle touched the ground, she cried out again and stumbled, only to have the stranger catch her gently. She looked at his eyes again, feeling her face heat up. Breaking their gazes, she turned to Kevin quickly and muttered. "Okay, I'm not."

"One second, I'll get my first aid kit." Claire rushed inside and soon came out with a small box.

*5 seconds later*

"OW! Claire, that hurts!" Anita pouted, more annoyed than hurt at this point. She was never used to a crowd gushing at her before, and she had to admit it wasn't fun. Kevin was yelling things she couldn't understand, Felix was talking to Claire, making the older woman almost tell the mayor off, and the stranger was just THERE, holding her to make sure she kept still. Claire smiled a bit, already used to Anita's outbursts. She usually treated the young farmer like her own daughter, always checking up on her at the ranch. When the ankle was bandaged properly, she gently helped Anita stand on one foot. "Great. Good thing it's Winter. I don't think I'd be able to hobble around like this while tending to my crops." She laughed shortly. "Thanks Claire. You're the best." Claire nodded, smiling and passed Anita to Felix, then took Kevin back inside.

Anita looked at the two men before her again. "Uhhh.. Felix, not to be rude but, who's he?" She asked, pointing. It was a blunt question, sure, but she was curious. This guy was mysterious and Anita hated not knowing things. Felix opened his mouth, but the attractive stranger spoke up first.

" I am Amir. Amir Ranjit Raj Singh. A prince from a far-off country." Anita's mouth gaped. A... A prince?

* * *

Amir's POV :D

The girl called "Anita" had her jaw slacked. I get that reaction a lot. I don't know why I just told her, but I did. She did seem like an important person in this village. Stubborn, though, for she didn't like getting Ms. Claire's help.

"Umm... Nice to meet you. I-I'm Anita, the farmer here." I nod and Mr. Felix looks down at her.

"Anita, do you want help getting home?" The farmer shook her head. "I'm fine! No need to worry, alright? You go do ... whatever a mayor does!" She grins and frees herself from the mayor. He smiles, but it looked almost defeated. "Alright, see you tomorrow then." Anita gave a grin as the older man slipped into his home. With a nod at me, she tried limping home. When she got to the staircase, I heard a small 'hmph' from her and slowly followed. Surprised, she turned to me.

"Look, umm... Amir. I don't need any help..." A small smile forms on my face and a small pink hue appears on her cheeks. Well, I think. It's hard to see, since it was getting darker.

"Actually, I was heading to the hotel. I'll be staying there."

"Ohhh.."

"..."

"..."

Wow .Um... Akward.

"You sure you don't want any help. I'd hate for a nice girl like you to get hurt... again." I smile again, then realized what I said. I don't know why but I feel embarassed from saying that. My face heats up a bit, which is wierd since it's Winter.

"No one's gonna leave me be until they help me, huh?"

"Probably not." I regain my composure and chuckle softly. I think I'll enjoy my time here.

"Then help so I get to sleep, your highness!" She giggles, which makes me smile a bit. She has my sister's personality. She's... different. I like that.

I help Anita into her home, after getting a tour of the town and of the nature. This place is amazing, but my first focus is on studying. I did promise my father I would do so. Where to start is the problem. With a sigh, I head back to the hotel. I open the door, seeing Ethel and Stuart, the kind elder couple, with the maid, Ms. Daisy.

"Hi Amir! Why so late?"

" ...No reason, Ms. Daisy. Just finding my way around here."

They all nodded. Ethel then says, "Oh and dear. You're dinner's in your room." With a bow I walk up to my room, thinking about my first day here. Felix.. err.. hyperly greeted me at the entrance, lead me to the hotel, checked me in, introduced me to all the residents, where he did all the talking. Good thing he didn't tell anyone about my being a prince. We went to his 'special hill' as he called it, and I met Anita. Things here are certainly different from my home. Anyway, I get ready for bed and look out the window at the falling snow. Tomorrow's waiting, I guess. I get in bed and shut my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

NOT MY BEST! AGAIN! Don't hate it T-T. Review if you actually want me to continue...


	3. Chapter 3:Coffee and Memories don't mix

Dear Readers,

I'm SHOCKED that you guys like this! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll keep going, okay? Can't get better if I give up right? Okay! With my new-found confidence, let's DO THIS!

YEAH!

* * *

(Anita's POV)

One thing that will probably never change about me. If I don't have my morning coffee, I get CRANKY. You... really don't want to see me when I am. I don't like waiting for the cafe to open, and since the only other coffee maker is at the hotel, I head there at the crack of dawn. Ethel's always sweet enough to make it for me, since Stuart's kinda the same way.

But first - chores. I limp, due to my annoying sprained ankle, into my barn and see that Mari grew into a cow! I hug her, almost squealing. I finish my animal chores and if my leg wasn't injured, I'd be skipping to the hotel. I stare up at the clouds, thinking how my life has changed. It's almost gonna be a year. Still hard to believe I guess.**(A/N: Background info. I'd thought I'd ease some reader's worries about her cousin. ^^')**

My life in the city was not something I'd love to relive. It was too crowded for me. Too many.. people. Don't get me wrong, I'm usually very friendly and social, but it's hard to talk when you're in a huge crowd. My highschool was rather small, trapped between two office buildings like 20 stories tall each. The only person I knew was my cousin, Oliver. Both our parents died in a plane crash, with both me and my cousin only 4 years old. Going from foster home to foster home was hard, but we were never seperated. We consulted each other with everything the other was gonna do. Well, except my leaving...

A twang of pain goes through me. I check my leg. It's fine. Well, as fine as a sprained leg could be. Guess it's not my leg hurting me..

With a big sigh, I push my memories to the back of my head, seeing the I'm at the hotel. Now's not the time to think about that. We were going go our separate ways anyways. Besides! Oliver's in collage, he doesn't have time to worry about me! I open the doors to the hotel and march right in.

"MOOORNING! Coffee ready?"

...

"WHATTTTT? NO MORE COFFEE? I thought you stocked up on Wednesday, Daisy!"

"I... forgot." The young maid giggled, nervously as her best friend grumbled on the couch. Anita glared at the poor vase of flowers, while a man opened his door.

"...Good morning?"

* * *

This is supposed to be short... Why? IDK. Next chapter! Amir and Anita fluff FTW!

This is just Anita's background really. Yes, her cousin's the male hero in GB. Why? Cuz I adore both of them. He WILL have a part in here, but that's all I'm saying. Future chapters will be longer!


	4. I'm rewriting!

Dear Readers,

I've made up my mind! I'm cancelling this story! :D

...

NOT! Like I would ever do that. I'm planning on rewriting it though, cause I'm not particulary happy with it. It's not getting to the same place I originally wanted to. So, I decided I'm gonna take my time with it. Take it slllloooooow. Y'know? Sit down and read though my original notes. Then look back at what I have so far. All of that stuff.

I WON'T give up. I'd sooner... watch Twilight for 8 hrs staight!

Wish me luck. (Once I post the first new real chapter, I'm deleting this.)

OH yeah! ~ I'm ALSO working on a new story, that has nothing to with Harvest Moon! :D

-ChibiAmeriko96

Thanks~! DON'T KILL ME! O_O


End file.
